The Myanmar Regional Center of Excellence for Malaria Research (Myanmar Regional ICEMR) is a multidisciplinary research program that aims to develop innovative tools for malaria surveillance and risk stratification in support of malaria elimination in Southeast Asia. In supporting three Research Projects and three Cores, the aim of the Administrative Core is to comprehensively manage, organize, coordinate, facilitate, evaluate and supervise investigators and institutions in Myanmar, China and Bangladesh, to ensure highly productive research efforts. The full purview of Administrative Core activities includes fiscal oversight, resource management and prioritization, communication, coordination, data sharing, compliance, and involvement of institutional resources with the goal of efficiently supporting and facilitating research timelines and milestones for the successful implementation of ICEMR objectives. The Core will: effectively manage and coordinate administrative and fiscal operations for the full range of ICEMR activities with the goal of facilitating the attainment of research objectives; foster communications and information sharing amongst the co-Principal Investigators/Program Directors, Project Leaders, Cores, and the NIAID Division of Microbiology and Infectious Diseases using a variety of approaches, with the purpose of encouraging collaborations, data sharing, and synergy within the ICEMR; foster effective interactions among Myanmar Regional ICEMR investigators and institutions, and between the Myanmar Regional ICEMR, DMID, and the rest of the ICEMR Network; manage resources efficiently while continuously monitoring needs so that the operation of the Administrative Core can be quickly adapted to meet changing needs and priorities; monitor, evaluate and report progress of the ICEMR; manage and administer the Special Projects Program; and establish, plan and coordinate the activities of a Scientific Advisory Group. Based at the Maryland Global Initiatives Corporation (MGIC) Myanmar in Yangon, the Core will strengthen capacity for research administration at participating partner institutions in Myanmar, China and Bangladesh.